wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
The New Era of Disasters
The New Era of Disasters is the Hundred Forty-Third Episode of Mega Man ZX Shippuden. It is released in June 5, 2017. Synopsis The girl with blue hair warns Yuki Muto that there are catastrophes that come to occur in the stars. Yuki Muto has the connection with the girl with blue hair and it involves Star Slayer Monster Spirits fighting the war against the greater evil he never faced. Plot In the Death Egg The Episode begins with the match between Dark Magician Knight.EXE and MegaMan.EXE continuing. Dark Magician Knight dodges Megaman's attacks gracefully. Lan admits that Dark Magician Knight is a lot faster and stronger than ever. Ribbita announces to the crowd, that neither of the Navi's are backing down, And the match is heating up. Dark Magician Knight pulled it off and won. Ribitta announces that the next NetBattle will be the last match for today, and it's Higsby Vs Sall, And their NetNavi's NumberMan.EXE and WoodMan.EXE. NumberMan starts by throwing dice, Which explode, WoodMan counters by making WoodTowers appear out of the ground, Causing NumberMan to fly into the air, Higsby then logs NumberMan out, Making Sal and WoodMan the winners. Ribitta announces that the next round will be Star Slayer Monsters. Yai invites everyone to a fancy restaurant to celebrate Yuki Muto was prompted by Bakura Pesca that he would be facing Black Rose in the Game and she has the Plant-like Cards. Ribbita announces to the crowd, the second part of the Grand Prix is Star Slayer Monsters. In Spirit World Regulus says at this rate the Star Slayer's spirit world will be confined to eternal darkness. Torunka then says to leave this to him, which Luna says his name. Torunka says he shall use the last of his power to send Luna back to her own world, and says It's up to her, and to beat the the source of Demise's curse. Regulus agrees, and says the spirit worlds future rests in her hands. After Luna says their name one last time, Torunka uses his staff to produce a white flash, which envelopes Luna (she is then teleported to the real world). In the Real World Ribitta, Lakitu King, Camera Lakitu, and Rawk Hawk announces that the first match for today is Yuki Muto, Leo and Yugi Muto vs. Bakura. Suddenly red orb comes down, which surprises the crowd. Trudge asks what is it. The light clears revealing Luna, whose name is said by Yusei. After opening her eyes, she looks at the beaten form of Leo. Luna instantly keels down to him deeply worried, and asks him to say something, while saying his name twice. Leo lifts up his head a bit says she came back, while she lifts him up. Luna asks/says he was part of the Star Slayers Grand Prix. Leo says in a weak tone that he wanted to help Yuki Muto, who wanted to take revenge for Ria's defeat before she came back, and says he knew he couldn't play the hero (after saying this his eyes begin to water). Luna however yells/screams that's not true, causing him to look up at her, whose eyes are also filled with many tears. Luna says "Leo, you...in my eyes you're...the best a hero could get!"(In the dub version, Luna said "Except be my hero. It's true, not...not as a duelist...but as my brother!"). As she says this she hugs him as the tears quickly begin falling off her face. Leo is silent, and after a few seconds he closes his eyes and begins to sob as he let's the tears out as well. Yuki was then met by Yugi who knew him well. Luna grabs Leo's Duel Disk. While unattaching it from him, Luna tells Leo she is dueling in his place. Leo says/asks what is she saying, he told her he'd protect her didn't he, and finishes saying he should be the one to fight. Luna takes off his disk and puts it on her arm, and says to not worry, he did his best just for her, now she will do her best just as hard as him. Leo however tells her to stop, and that if she fight Paul von Schroeder even she will. Luna smiles at him, and softly says she'll be fine, and not to worry. Yugi activates the Millennium Puzzle and changes into Yami Yugi. Yuki is honored to meet Yugi, Leo and Luna before summoning his NetNavi; Dark Magician Knight as his Deck Commander and Bakura summons Zygarde the Diabound. Bakura goes first and summons five monsters, Metall, Mori, Masamune, Metall and XYZ Dragon Cannon. Yugi then realizes that Solid Vision in the Death Egg is how Paul von Schroeder have beaten Yuki Vermillion's mother. Luna thinks to herself saying for Ancient Pixie Dragon to hold on, as her and Leo are going to rescue her. Luna begins her turn and draws. Luna then summons the Sengoku Monsters, Dark Magician, Dark Magician Knight, Mori, Dark Magician Girl and Sadamitsu. Dark Magician Knight's Special ability activates to send all cards from hand to the graveyard. Although the Zygarde the Diabound's ability to inflict 600 life points to damage gives Bakura the advantage, Yugi Muto, Leo, Luna and Yuki managed to win despite the best efforts. Go Karting Ribitta, Lakitu King, Camera Lakitu, and Rawk Hawk announces that the Special and third part is Go Kart racing and the known racers are, Yuki Muto and Lan Hikari in his legendary Racing Machine; Mecha Lord, Speed Racer and Trixie in his Mach 5, Yusei, Crow, Yugo and Jack in their Duel Wheelers. Yugi Muto is unsure that Yuki Muto; who absorbed Yuri will make it to the finals or not. Ribitta explains the rules of the Race; Each Racers have the usage of NetNavis or racing partners or can go alone and can use the Magic Cubes to summon the level 1 or higher Duel Monster Cards or use the magic items, and if the player hits first place to the finish line which is located to the Mushroom Kingdom's Princess Peach's Castle goes on to the finals and get the powerful prizes and avoid obstacles like Bouldergeist, the Battle of the Ancients and many more. When the race begins, Yuki Muto and Lan's Mecha Lord has a lot of rocket-like engines, and evolved into Mach 6 and were taking the lead and uses the combined powers of Yuki's NetNavi and Lan's to Special Summon the "Rainbow Dragon" which let's them teleport to the Mushroom Kingdom's railroad track which Lan and Yuki are chased by the train and managed to get on the track. unknown to Speed Racer, Yugo, Jack, Yusei and Crow follow them and summons "Stardust Dragon", "Red Dragon Archfiend", "Black Winged Dragon" and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" to catch up. Yuya pinned in the "Binding Swords of Impact", to the wall of Princess Peach's Castle called it another bluff but "Rainbow Dragon", "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon" destroys all monsters letting Yuki and Lan finish the race with the cost of Yuki absorbing Yugo in the process, causing discomfort for Yuya and Yuto. With a final smile to Yuya, Yusho was sealed into a card after Lan and Yuki reached the finish Line and the crowd cheers but the lancers are shocked and did not cheer. Yuki and Lan receives the pose of Speed Racer, a Trophy filled with lots of battle chips, the large Mansion, and the card that Yusho was sealed in which shocks Yuya. Yuya awakened and broke free from "Binding Swords of Impact". Yuya yelled at Yuki to give his father back, releasing a shockwave that pushed Lan and Yuki back and sent Declan and the crowd flying. Yuki and Lan can't duel against Yuya but Dark Magician Knight.EXE encourages them in order to make it to the Finals. Although Yuki and Lan is gaining the upper hand with Legendary Sword and Dark Magician Knight, Yuya Pendulum Summoned "Odd-Eyes" and Pendulum-Xyz Summoned "Dark Rebellion", causing the pain that he felt to increase with all Four Dimension Dragons and the Sacred Guardians, "Brionac", "Dewloren", "Blizzed", "Yamata Dragon" and "Trishula" out and was worried about Yuto when the darkness absorbed him. Yuki states that Yuri and Yugo are trying to merge together. Yuya refuted his statement, and Declan, Riley, Sora, and Aster tried to join the Duel, but Yuri blasted them away, much to Yuya's concern. The loss of his father's card caused Yuya to utterly break down, but Declan told him to believe in his Dueling and save the world. Riley, Sora, and Aster also voiced their belief in him, and Yuya started to get his motivation back. Declan advised Yuya to focus on winning, and Yuya Pendulum Summoned "Performapal Trap Mimic", "Performapal Flat Rat" and "Odd-Eyes". He used the effect of "Trap Mimic" to destroy "Dragon Creeping Plant" and copy its effect, regaining control of "Dark Rebellion" and taking control of "Clear Wing". Yuya used the effects of "Dark Rebellion" and "Clear Wing" to reduce the ATK of "Yamata Dragon" but Yuki uses the "Legendary Sword" to equip it to "Dark Magician Knight", but Yuya used the second effect of "Flat Rat" to change the ATK of "Dark Magician Knight" back to normal. Yuki's "Dark Magician Knight" and Yuya's "Odd-Eyes" collide but Yuya used the effect of "Odd-Eyes" to defeat Yuki and Lan. Yuya began to walk towards Yuki and got the Yusho trapped in the card and let's Yuki Muto and Lan get to the Death Egg to get to the finals not before Yuya extracts and absorbs Yugo and Yuri from Yuki. Yuya was then fused with the dragons via "Astrograph Sorcerer" back into the "Supreme King Dragon Zarc". The Finals Ribitta, Lakitu King, Camera Lakitu, and Rawk Hawk announces that the Finals, the Game of Duel Monsters. Lakitu King was proud to see the contestants going to the finals and it's participants is Yuki Muto vs. Paul von Schroeder while the "Supreme King Dragon Zarc" and confronts Declan, Riley, Sora, and Aster in the Death Egg's hanger. Zarc told Leo that he made a vow, which hasn't changed, to be a strong and terrifying existence to fight all enemies until the world was destroyed. When the Duel starts, Yuki Muto Special Summons "Dark Magician Knight", angering him. When Yuki then equips his "Dark Magician Knight" with "Legendary Sword" to destroy the Earthbound Immortal, Zarc gains memories of Zarc Lancelot which forces Zarc's soul and out of Yuya's body and sealed it into the Stone Tablet to prevent his revival again and the fragments were transformed into the Guardians of the Mushroom Kingdom's Ice Barrier after Yuki defeats Paul von Schroeder and gains the title; the Legendary Ruler of Games. Elsewhere in Prism Island, the Toads are living happily with the six Big Paint Stars, which never run out of paint and are the main sources of it for the entire island. Right next to Prism Island is Outset Island where the mysterious boy was sleeping at the watch tower. After the Grand Prix, Kisara tells Yuki of the great calamity that will fall upon Prism Island. Characters *Yuki Muto **Yami Yuki ***Rock Ōtsutsuki *Yuki Muto's Metall *Yuki Muto's Blue Eyes Ultimate Cluster Dragon *Yuki Muto's Heavy Mech Assault Dragon *Yuki Muto's Jelly-jiro *Yuki Muto's Jelly-san *Chaud *Higsby *Yai Ayanokoji *Mayl Sakurai *Haruka Hikari *Lan Hikari *Tory *Yahoot *Dex Oyama *Masa *Lord Wily *Count Zap *Mr. Match *Ms. Madd *Sal *Miyu *Glyde.EXE *MegaMan.EXE *GutsMan.EXE *Roll.EXE *FireMan.EXE *NumberMan.EXE *BombMan.EXE *Whackoman.EXE *MagicMan.EXE *ProtoMan.EXE *Dark Magician Knight.EXE *Raimei Ōtsutsuki (as the Goddess of the Ice Barrier) *Anakin Ōtsutsuki *Paul Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Nui Harime *Toshiya Gekko *Shinjirō Nagita *Yuki Seika *Lyon Gekko *Mylene *Master Bison *Swat Troopers *Merutsu *Enerugi *Umi *Shinka *Tatsuya Gekko *Tatsu Gekko *Shō *Battle Lord Kukku XV *Stella Louise *Yuki Buxaplenty *Paul Buxaplenty *Kuon Buxaplenty/Hades Izanami *Paul von Schroeder *Vinsmoke Goji *Zavok *Zazz *Zeena *Master Zik *Zomom *Zor *Bowser *Ganondorf *Merak Umi *Elise *Carrera *Viper *Nova *Stratos *F.A.N.G *Soo-Won *Shinjirō Nagita *Sherry LeBlanc *Ria Tōjō *Yuki Vermillion *Bakura Pesca *Speed Racer *Trixie *Kisara *Solomon *Yugi *Joey *Tristan *Téa Gardner *Seto Kaiba *Mokuba *Yusei *Jack *Crow *Blitz *Nervin *Rally *Tank *Akiza *Toby Tredwell *Misty Tredwell *Carly *Greiger *Annie *Max *Tenoct **Musha King **Tukamukade **Octomaru **Zura **Mibanyan **Kiku Teikoku **Metaurus Skywalker **Micro Samurai **Techno Gekko *Ray Akaba **Zuzu **Celina **Lulu **Rin *Zarc **Yuya **Yuto **Yuri **Yugo *Yuya's father Duel Monsters *Rainbow Dragon *Ancient Pixie Dragon *Shovel Crusher *The Legendary Exodia Incarnate *Dewdark of the Ice Barrier {as Saint Susanoo; Rose Mary's Older Brother} *General Gantala of the Ice Barrier *General Grunard of the Ice Barrier *General Raiho of the Ice Barrier *Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier *Secret Guards of the Ice Barrier *Strategist of the Ice Barrier *Dai-sojo of the Ice Barrier *Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier *Royal Knight of the Ice Barrier *Spellbreaker of the Ice Barrier *Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier {as one of the the Legendary Guardians of the Mushroom Kingdom's Ice Barrier} *Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier {as one of the the Legendary Guardians of the Mushroom Kingdom's Ice Barrier} *Blizzed, Defender of the Ice Barrier {as one of the the Legendary Guardians of the Mushroom Kingdom's Ice Barrier} *Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier {as one of the the Legendary Guardians of the Mushroom Kingdom's Ice Barrier} *Warlock of the Ice Barrier *Dark Magician {evolved into Dark Sage} *Dark Magician Girl *Dark Valkyria *Magician's Valkyria {as Saint Raimei; Saint Susanoo and Rose Mary's Mother} *Gokibore *Berry Magician Girl {as Leader of the Flavor Council} *Apple Magician Girl {as Member of the Flavor Council} *Kiwi Magician Girl {as Member of the Flavor Council} *Lemon Magician Girl {as Member of the Flavor Council} *Legendary Knight Critias *Legendary Knight Hermos *Legendary Knight Timaeus *Rose, Warrior of Revenge {as Rose Mary; Saint Susanoo's younger sister} *Valkyrie Brunhilde *Valkyrie Zweite *Valkyrie Erste *Valkyrie Dritte *Maiden with the Eyes of Blue *Mystical Sand *Blue-Eyes White Dragon (3) {as the three headed Blue-Eyes slavic dragons} *Yamata Dragon {as the Supreme King Dragon Yamatano Orochi} *Warrior Lady of the Wasteland *Lady of Faith *Lunalight Tiger *Dryad *Kanan the Swordmistress *Supreme King Dragon Zarc {as the Evil Supreme Dragon King; Fusion form of the Five Great Guardian of the Mushroom Kingdom's Ice Barrier} *Insect Queen *Petit Moth *Larvae Moth *Cocoon of Evolution *Great Moth *Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth *Shooting Quesar Dragon {as the Great Crimson Dragon} *Stardust Dragon **Shooting Star Dragon **Majestic Star Dragon *Black Rose Dragon *Red Dragon Archfiend *Life Stream Dragon *Blackwing Dragon *Ancient Fairy Dragon *Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu *Earthbound Immortal Cusillu *Earthbound Immortal Uru *Earthbound Immortal Ccarayhua *Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu *Earthbound Immortal Chacu Challhua *Earthbound Immortal Wiraqocha Rasca *Demise, King of Armageddon *Ruin, Queen of Oblivion *Odd-Eyes Dragon Star Slayer Monsters *Truth the Malefic *Sephylon of Time *Astro Meklord *Brunhilde the Ascendant *Dritte the Ascendant *Erste the Ascendant *Zweite the Ascendant *Musha King *Octomaru *Zura *Mibanyan *Kiku Teikoku *Metaurus Skywalker *Tukamukade *Micro Samurai *Techno Gekko *Mori *Masamune *Sadamitsu *Yamata Serpent *Doomdra *Yamata Serpent EXE *Blue-Eyes Cluster Dragon LV1 *Blue-Eyes Cluster Dragon LV6 *Blue-Eyes Cluster Dragon LV10 *Blue-Eyes Cluster Dragon LV12 *Blue-Eyes Cluster Dragon LV19 *Blue-Eyes Ultimate Cluster Dragon *Metall *Puffer-Blimp *Beetle Bomb *Maggot Battle Tank *Jelly-san *Jelly-Mom *Jelly-jiro *Melon Moth Larva *Melon Moth (Male) *Melon Moth (Female) *Jedi Knight *Sith Lord *Sith Apprentice *Pilot Token *Five God Spider *Heavy Mech Phantom *Heavy Mech Shiki Duels 'Duel Monsters' Yami Yuki and Lan Hikari vs. Yuya Sakaki Turn 1: Yami Yuki Yuki draws and Sets a monster. Turn 2: Lan Lan draws "Maiden with Eyes of Blue" and subsequently Normal Summons it (0/0) in Attack Position. Turn 3: Yuya Sakaki Yuya's hand contains "Starlight Force", "Performapal Drago Remora", "Stargazer Magician", "Timegazer Magician" and "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon". Yuya draws "Smile World". Yuya activates "Stargazer Magician" (Right Pendulum Scale 1) and "Timegazer Magician" (Left Pendulum Scale 8) in his Pendulum Zones. Yuya Pendulum Summon "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (2500/2000) and "Performapal Drago Remora" (1700/1000) in Attack Position. The effect of "Drago Remora" increases the ATK of all Dragon Type monsters by 500 and prevents them from being destroyed by card effects ("Odd-Eyes": 2500 → 3000 ATK, "Drago Remora": 1700 → 2200 ATK). "Odd-Eyes" attacks Yuki's Set "Parasite Caterpillar". Turn 4: Yami Yuki Yuki draws. Yuki Special Summons five "Cyber Dragons" (2100/1400) in Attack Position. Yuki then activated "Power Bond" to fuse his three "Cyber Dragons" to Fusion Summon "Cyber End Dragon" (4000/2800) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Power Bond", the original ATK of "Cyber End Dragon" is doubled ("Cyber End Dragon": 4000 → 8000 ATK) but Yuki will take damage equal to the original ATK of "Cyber End Dragon" during his End Phase. "Cyber End Dragon" attacks and destroys "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (Yuya: 8000 → 5500 LP), with it being placed on top of Yuya's Extra Deck instead of going to the Graveyard as it is a Pendulum Monster. Turn 5: Lan Lan draws. Lan sends two "Machina Snipers" and "Machina Soldiers "from his hand to the graveyard and Special Summons two "Machina Fortresses" (2500/1600) from his hand to the field in Attack Position. "Machina Fortress" attacks and destroys "Performapal Drago Remora" (Yuya: 5500 → 3300 LP), with it being placed on top of Yuya's Extra Deck instead of going to the Graveyard as it is a Pendulum Monster. Turn 6: Yuya Sakaki Yuya draws "Performapal Dropgallop". Yuya Pendulum Summon "Odd-Eyes" (2500 → 3000/2000) and "Dragon Remora" (1700 → 2200/1000) from his Extra Deck and "Performapal Dropgallop" (800/1200) from his hand in Attack Position. As "Dropgallop" was Pendulum Summoned, Yuya activates its effect, which lets him draw cards equal to the number of "Performapal" monsters Pendulum Summoned at the same time, in this case, two. Yuya activates the other effect of "Dropgallop" as he controls a Level 5 or higher monster, which lets him change its Level from 1 to 4. Yuya changes the Level of "Dropgallop" to 4. He overlays the Level 4 "Dragon Remora" and "Dropgallop" to Xyz Summon Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon (2500/2000) in Attack Position. Yuya's hand contains a unknown Monster Card, a Trap Card and "Smile World". Yami Yuki activates "Superior Polymerization" to pay 1000 life points to Fusion Summon "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon" (Yuki: 8000 → 7000 LP). Yuya's hand contains "Farewell", "Performapal Flat Rat" and "Smile World". Yuya Sets a card. Turn 7: Yami Yuki Yuki draws. Yuki then activates "Knights Title" and "Overload Fusion" to remove from play his five "Cyber Dragons" and his "Cyber End Dragon" from his Graveyard and field along with two "Machina Fortresses", "Machina Soldiers" and two "Machina Snipers" in order to Fusion Summon "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon" (0/0) and Special Summon "Dark Magician Knight" (2500/2100) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon", The original ATK of this card becomes 1000 x the number of Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon (0 → 12,000/0) and Yuki activated "Legendary Sword" to equip it to "Dark Magician Knight" (2500 → 2900/2100 → 2500) to activates it's effect to destroy one monster, "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon". "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon" attacks and destroys "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (Yuya: 3300 → 0 LP). 'Yami Yuki vs. Paul von Schroeder' Turn 1: Paul von Schroeder Paul von Schroeder draws "Z-Metal Tank" and subsequently Normal Summons it in Defense Position (1800/1500). He then Sets two cards. Turn 2: Yami Yuki Yuki draws. Yuki then Special Summons five "Cyber Dragons" (2100/1400) in Attack Position. Yuki then fuse his three "Cyber Dragons" to Fusion Summon "Cyber End Dragon" (4000/2800) in Attack Position. "Cyber End Dragon" attacks and destroys "Z-Metal Tank". Turn 3: Paul von Schroeder Paul von Schroeder draws. Paul von Schroeder activates "Monster Reborn" to revive "Z-Metal Tank". Paul von Schroeder removes "X-Head Cannon" and "Y-Dragon Head" from his hand and "Z-Metal Tank" on the field to Fusion Summon "XYZ-Dragon Cannon". "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" attacks "Cuber Dragon" but Yuki activates "Negate Attack" to negate the attack of "XYZ-Dragon Cannon". Turn 4: Yami Yuki Yuki draws. Yuki then "Knights Title" and "Overload Fusion" to remove from play his five "Cyber Dragons" and his "Cyber End Dragon" from his Graveyard and field in order to Fusion Summon "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon" (0/0) and Special Summon "Dark Magician Knight" (2500/2100) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Chimeratech Fortress Dragon", The original ATK of this card becomes 1000 x the number of Fusion Materials used for its Fusion Summon (0 → 6,000/0) and Yuki activated "Legendary Sword" to equip it to "Dark Magician Knight" (2500 → 2900/2100 → 2500) to activates it's effect to destroy one monster, "XYZ-Dragon Cannon" and Dark Magician Knight attack directly (Paul von Schroeder: 8000 → 900 LP). Turn 5: Paul von Schroeder Paul von Schroeder draws. Paul von Schroeder then activates "Spider Web" and his face-down "The First Monarch". The Trap card was then treated as a effect monster (1000/2400) in Defense Position. Due to the effect of the "The First Monarch", Paul von Schroeder sends "Heavy Mech Assault Platform" to the graveyard it becomes a Dark Attribute Monster. Paul tributes his "The First Monarch" in order to Special Summon Earthbound Immortal Uru" (3000/3000) in Attack Position. "Earthbound Immortal Uru" attacks and destroys "Dark Magician Knight" (Yuki: 8000 → 5100 LP). Turn 6: Yami Yuki Yuki draws "Card of Demise" to discard his hand full of cards to draw "Exodia the Forbidden One", "Left Arm of the Forbidden One", "Left Leg of the Forbidden One", "Right Arm of the Forbidden One" and "Right Leg of the Forbidden One", automatically wins. Trivia *Even though Lan and Yuki wins the Duel, Yuya tributes the "Performapal Flat Rat" to return the ATK of "Dark Magician Knight". Category:Mega Man ZX Shippuden Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Fanon